Fix You
by FriendLey
Summary: A sequel to Coming Home. When Holly gets into a horrifying situation Will tries his best to fix her while trying to move on himself. It's going to be hard since Holly's personifying a stone. WOLLY! NO EMMA. AT. ALL.


**A/N: I heard that Will is supposed to sing this song for Emma but I believe that Emma doesn't exist... This is a sequel to my other WOLLY fic Coming Home. I suggest you read that one so you can understand this better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song Fix You.**

* * *

><p>Will and Holly had just gotten back from OB-GYN. Dr. Wyatt said that the baby was pretty much healthy.<p>

"Would you like to know the sex?" she had asked.

The couple looked at each other. They had discussed it previous nights ago. They wanted to be surprised just as they were surprised to be parents so they said no.

Holly held two paper bags in each hand and was on her way to the kitchen when Will gently took them away from her.

Holly glared at him. It was too early for him to be treating her like a princess.

"Will," she groaned.

Will placed the paper bags on the kitchen counter and shrugged. "What? You're pregnant."

"Not 9 months pregnant! I think I can carry a few grocery bags on my own."

"Holly," the way Will had said her name made Holly's heart flutter. They had decided to move in together so they could be ready for when the baby comes. They had also gotten more serious than Holly was capable of becoming. But Will was there for her. They took baby steps everyday and it helps.

Will walked over behind her and wrapped his arms around her not-yet-revealing belly. "You're going to be 9 months pregnant someday. This is just practice."

Holly sighed as she leaned her head against Will's chest. "I don't want to practice. I want to dance. I want to jump. I want to feel like I'm not an incubator made of glass!"

Will turned her around to face him. "Okay. I'll go easy on the whole taking care of you thing."

Holly beamed. "Thank you." she leaned in to kiss him. It had become a habit—kissing him whenever she wanted. Not that it wasn't a habit before. Now...now every kiss feels right, every kiss feels as if eternity, and that nobody could take that away from them.

And Holly was positive nobody could.

...

The bell had rung signaling the end of Holly's French class. Her classroom was situated in the second floor of the school and meeting Will in the cafeteria for lunch meant more exercises for her.

As she walked down the stairs, Holly stared at her favorite red stilettos. Will was against her using high heels now that she was pregnant but all Holly said was "My ankles aren't caving in. Neither should you."

Will had laughed it off but Holly knew he was probably thinking of a way to make her wear flats.

Then, Holly gasped as she felt the tip of her stiletto breaking and her hand slipping from the handle. She hit the ground and rolled down the stairs to the landing. She landed with her hand breaking her fall. Holly knew it was probably broken but she didn't care.

She saw students filing in around her.

"Oh my gosh. Is that Miss Holliday?"

Was that Kurt?

"I'll go get Mr. Schue."

Finn.

"Should we send for the nurse?"

"Wait, isn't she pregnant?"

"What's going on?"

"HOLLY!"

Holly didn't know who was saying what anymore.

"Baby." was all she could utter.

...

When Holly woke up she saw Will gazing down at her. She smiled, thinking at how waking up at a hospital was no different than waking up at home.

She reached out for him and he took her hand. It felt cold. She didn't know why.

"Will," she croaked out.

Will leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You're okay."

"The baby."

Will's face suddenly became contorted with emotions. Holly didn't know what was written across it now. It had a mix of sadness of guilt, of confusion.

Somehow Will's face said it all.

She had lost their baby.

And then Holly's vision became blurred.

She looked around her. Has the fall caused some damage to her nerve cells too?

Then she felt something drop and Holly realized that she was crying.

Will was crying too.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

Holly shook her head as she squeezed Will's hand. "It's not your fault. I should've listened."

"No. No, no, no. Sssh. We'll get through this, okay?"

"How? I didn't get to hold her...him! Whatever!"

"I'm so sorry." Will said again. "I should've been with you. I should've...I should've..."

"Should've what? Held my hand as I walked down the stairs? Caught me as I fell? Tried to break my fall? It isn't your fault. If it's anybody's it's mine. I knew I was a horrible mother. Now I'm a horrible person for killing our own baby! I should be locked up for being so cruel!"

All Will did in reply was hug her, hold her—not let go.

After that, they both hadn't said anything. Nothing at all.

That night Will had asked her if she wanted anything special to eat.

Holly shook her head. Here, the eerie silence had begun. Holly hadn't said anything...couldn't say anything.

When Will would leave once visiting hours were over he'd say 'I love you.' and Holly would just nod.

There were times when Holly would wake up screaming but those were the only times she seemed to show any sign of emotions and Will knew something had happened, that she was probably traumatized. Psych had come over to talk to her but all she did was stare at the expecting mothers passing by, at the kids in the waiting room, at a poster of a fetus.

What Will hadn't known was that Holly was feeling the immense emotional build up of losing her own child. She had never wanted the kid to begin with. She had thought of giving the baby up for adoption and then thought of Will. He was the only reason she had decided to keep the baby! It was all for him. That was when she had the courage to come back and ask him to be a part of the baby's life. That was when Will had taught her that her baby wasn't an "It". That was the day Will had told her loved her and the day she told him she loved him as well.

Now that she wants and loves her baby, it's gone. And Holly felt as if her emotions had been taken away with him...or her. She felt numb. Void. Hollow.

The Glee kids went over for a surprise visit on her last day in the hospital.

Holly saw Kurt with his comforting smile and Puck wearing what seemed to be an attempt-to-not-ogle look and then the girls had brought in flowers and snacks. Artie had a stereo on his lap. They were probably going to sing a song.

"Hey, Miss H." said Puck,

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

Holly tried to open her mouth to say something but she couldn't. She didn't have the strength. Did her baby take that away too?

"Miss Holliday's feeling a little down, guys. Mind if we sing her a song?"

The Glee kids smiled at them both and then took their places.

Will had been holding Holly's hand when they arrived so she was surprised to feel it slip away when the music started.

She looked up at him, recognizing the song. It was from her favorite band—Coldplay.

Will gazed down at her and sang, "When you try your best but you don't succeed, when you get what you want but not what you need, when you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse."

The moment his voice had entered into her consciousness she had become teary-eyed again. Maybe this was a good thing...crying.

"And the tears come streaming down your face when you lose something you can't replace when you love someone but it goes to waste could it be worse?"

Will sat beside her and cradled the crying Holly.

He continued with Glee kids singing back up. "Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you."

And through that song, Will somehow did. Holly cried so hard that day as if she was trying to make up for lost tears for her unborn baby.

"I-I love-I'm so sorry! I promise I'll take better care of our next baby!" Holly had managed to squeak out.

Will ran a hand up and down her back. "Next baby?" he asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Holly let out a chortle. "Uh-huh."

"Will there be a next baby?"

"There better will be or your balls are toast!"

Will laughed mid-tears. He looked at Holly who's face was sticky and wet from all the crying. "Will you promised to listen to me by then?"

Holly nodded wiping away the tears.

Will leaned in to kiss her. "I love you so much. And our baby." he murmured.

"I love you both too."

"And high up above or down below when you're too in love to let it go but if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth." the Glee kids took over by then and the sung it one last time.

"And I will try to fix you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww. Tell me what you think. :D**


End file.
